1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile machine for displaying a menu screen concerning operation modes to be operated by the user and more particularly to a facsimile machine capable of displaying on a menu screen an operation mode required for a predetermined type of machine status or error occurs only when such machine status or error is occurring.
2. Background Art
Hitherto, the user has set various operation modes by performing predetermined key entry through input keys provided on an operation panel of a facsimile machine or selecting a necessary menu item out of a menu screen displayed on a display provided on the operation panel.
On the other hand, menus for maintenance operation required if the facsimile machine fails and some functions are made unavailable, such as a menu for readjusting the original read function because it becomes impossible to normally read a facsimile original and a menu required because the print function fails, generally are excluded from the user-selectable menus because the menus are not daily necessary menus and are hard to handle by the user.
Thus, if the facsimile machine fails, the user must always request the manufacturer to repair the facsimile machine and the serviceperson dispatched from the manufacturer calls a maintenance menu by operating the facsimile machine according to a special procedure known only by the serviceman for repair.
By way of example, the case where the print function fails will be discussed. When the facsimile machine fails, if the power is turned off, the data is lost even if the data received by the facsimile is not yet printed out.
Usually, if a paper-out condition or a print function failure occurs and a record error occurs, a substitute reception is applied. The received data can be stored in memory as “substitute reception data” and the “substitute reception data” can be printed out after the machine is recovered from the record error.
However, if it is hard to recover the machine from the record error, there is no help for it and the power needs to be once turned off. At this time, the data in the memory containing the “substitute reception data” is lost.
To overcome the problem, the serviceperson uses numeric keys and a DIP switch to perform predetermined operation, thereby transferring the “substitute reception data” to another facsimile machine (FAX transfer) and then the power is turned off for repair. (For example, refer to JP-A-5-328080)